


Sand

by 6Writers1Trenchcoat



Series: JRWI Crackfics [1]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We wrote this instead of sleeping, crackfic, we are so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Writers1Trenchcoat/pseuds/6Writers1Trenchcoat
Summary: Hm, this is honestly hell on earth. This is something we wrote very late at night and as a joke. This is technically linked to the other one. Please don't shun us from the discord server.
Series: JRWI Crackfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is I, Cultist: the least responsible member of The Trenchcoat who is normally kept in an Angst Cage. Unfortunately, I was let out today. I'm sorry.

Taxi watched the rain drip down the stained glass. It had been a long time since Taxi had a good meal and the sand was looking kinda tasty. Putting a paw down into the golden grainy substance(M/N:wtf) all around him, Taxi picked up a handful and shoved it into his mouth. This was his episode on My strange addiction, and oh: he was very proud to be on his favourite show. (m/n: ofc)  
Clomping footsteps echoed through the hall(?), and Taxi glanced back, panicked.  
“I- I wasn’t eating sand, you were!” He yelped.  
"Oh my god." Was all the tabaxi could think as he saw his priceless collection of snacking sand be thrown away; tossed aside like it didn't matter. In that moment, he knew what he had to do. In a matter of seconds he was holding a dagger to sylnan's throat.  
"You will regret that move," taxi threatened.  
“ listen taxi- you know me, I’m a thief. I’ll find you more snacking sand, I swear-“  
“You won’t have time.”  
"Taxi what the fuck are you on about?"  
There was a deranged look about his cat-like eyes that made him appear unhinged and feral.  
"Wait, taxi, have ypu been snorting cocaine again?"  
“Just sand,” the cat man smirked, “only ever sand.”  
"Taxi we need to get you some help dude," the half elf tried to back away.  
“I don’t need help- just SAND.” Sylnan felt the earth shake as the tabaxi’s eyes glowed.  
"Now, give me sand, OR YOU SHALL BE TURNED INTO SAID POWDER!" the tabaxi levetated a few centimetres off the ground.  
Sylnan began to shake and fell to the floor.  
“I-I don’t know you… you’re not my friend,” he stammered, tears streaming down his face. “You’re not the man who helped save my life.”  
"You're right, I'm not a man, I AM A GOD!"  
“Are you still in there, Taxi? Y’know… I think Br’aad loves you. But he wouldn’t love this.”  
"I know, we had a foursome last week. THATS HOW I GOT MY POWER! MUHAHAHAA!"  
"WAIT WHAT YOU DID OH FUCK OH SHIT WHAT HAPPENED!"  
"The combined power of your two gods, Ob'nockshai, and the ghost of Br'aad. They all mixed and made me. The chosen fuck." Taxi's entire body was being encompassed with green flames. And then he shouted his power phrase.  
"NO MORE MEGA CUM BLAST TATS!!!!"  
At that moment hilltree walks in  
"AHHH FUCK"  
"Classic hilltree," everyone laughs in unison  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Again, we are sorry.
> 
> Now here's a word from our sponsor! (Aka us panicking while writing this):
> 
> Very well done  
> (Anakin-i don't like sand, its coarse and rough and it gets everywhere") (FUCK ANAKIN HE WAS MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER NOW HE'S THE WORST. HOW COULD HE DISRESPECT THE sexy SAND LIKE THAT?!?)(more snacking sand for us then) (mmm tasty sand)  
> (Katherine voice: “I think I’m a god”)  
> (Hm I'm tempted to derail this.)  
> Don't you dare don't you dare cultist  
> No more s e x y t i m e s please  
> PAHAHHAHDJAOSKNFSIJDD IT FOLLOWS ON?????? HE GOT MAGIC FROM A MEGA CUM BLAST  
> IM SO SCARED
> 
> (Note: I Cultist apologize for linking this to 'He watches'.)


End file.
